


More Than a Blip in Time

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Ianto decides that he wants to marry Jack. (I'm so bad at summaries?)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	More Than a Blip in Time

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this because yes I'm still sad about Ianto's death so fuck it have a proposal and some happy boys
> 
> I was thinking about the day I gave my boyfriend a promise ring which is kinda what prompted this
> 
> also I couldn't think of a better title so that's what you get ig

Ianto spent the entire dinner nervous. His leg bounced under the table, his eyes stared holes into his plate - It was a mystery that Jack hadn't noticed it yet. Or maybe he had and was just deciding not to mention it. Either way, Ianto couldn't sit still. He could feel the box in his pocket and the nagging voice in the back of his head as he considered giving up on his plan. But no. He loved Jack. He adored Jack. And sure, Jack would live much, much longer than he would, but that didn't stop Ianto from wanting to really commit to his life with the other.

Once the two had finished with their food and Ianto had (Rather quickly) drank the rest of his wine, they made their way out onto the street again. Ianto caught hold of Jack's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

"This has been lovely, Ianto," Jack smiled, swinging their arms a little. "Want me to drive you home?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, no," He said before changing their direction, leading Jack down another path. "I had something else planned."

Jack waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh?"

The Welshman just rolled his eyes and continued walking until they reached a quiet spot. Ianto stopped and pulled Jack in close to him.

"So I- I had this entire speech planned out but you know I'm not really much of a talker..." Ianto shifted where he stood and let go of Jack's hand to reach into his pocket. "One day you're going to watch me get old and grey. Or not- You know what our job is like. But the point is that one day you'll see me die-"

"Yan..."

Ianto shook his head and looked at Jack, his eyes stinging slightly from tears. "Being here, working with you, being with you - It made me feel alive. _You_ gave me meaning again."

Jack looked down and he notices the small, red box in Ianto's hands. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Ianto ran a thumb over the soft texture of the box.

"I love you, Jack," Ianto said. It was good to get straight to the point. "I love you, and I will continue loving you until I die, and I'll love you still even after that if I can."

Jack covered his mouth as Ianto sunk down onto one knee and opened the box. Inside was a simple gold band with silver lining each side. It wasn't much, but Ianto knew the meaning would matter more to Jack than the design.

"So my question is..." Ianto's eyes met Jack's and he smiled softly. "Will you marry me?"

Jack couldn't speak. His heart raced and his face was warm. "I- Yes. I will," He choked out, feeling tears on his cheeks.

He pulled Ianto up and into a messy kiss.

"Oh, Ianto Jones..." Jack said with a chuckle when he pulled away. "I love you."


End file.
